User Equipment (UE) in today's wireless telecommunications networks are primarily used to access services that the network provides (voice calls, data access, etc.). However, the rapid introduction of non-human subscribers, i.e., machines, sensors, actuators, is changing the subscriber mix. Mobility patterns, traffic models and the manner in which the network is being used by this new group of subscribers are significantly different from behavior for of the standard group (i.e., human subscribers). Control messages sent by the network to the UE concern parameters involved in cell selection and reselection, measurement management, location and routing registration, handover, power controls, etc. The main disadvantage of this known solution is that all user equipment (UE) in one cell receive exactly the same information (i.e., system parameters), which means that the information received by the UE contains information that partially is not needed by the UE. With the different groups of UE, the one-size-fits-all approach is not suitable anymore.
In the existing solution there is no mechanism in Radio Access Network to differentiate between different groups or types of UE relating to UE mobility-application aspect (or mobility capability). All UE are handled with similar set of functionalities and consequently, using similar set of algorithms. This one-size-fits-all approach is designed for standard mobile subscriber, i.e., a human subscriber carrying a mobile device as they roam and using it to access network services.